Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features and accessories associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name a few examples, many electronic devices have cameras, text messaging capability, Internet browsing capability, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability and handsfree headset interfaces. Exemplary accessories may also include headphones, music and video input players, etc.
Many mobile and/or wireless electronic devices include audio connectors and/or other connectors to which accessories, such as, for example, handsfree headsets, headphones, external speakers, and devices associated with the above and other capabilities and functions, etc., may be connected. Audio connectors and other type of connectors for such devices usually include one or more pins, contacts, terminals or terminal portions of respective wires or of printed circuit traces, and the like via which electrical signals and/or power are conducted between a connector of the mobile phone, for example, and the connector of the accessory, for example, or of another device (collectively referred to as accessories below).
One example of a parameter of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, music storage and listening device, etc., is audio volume. To control or adjust volume it is intuitive to turn a knob. However, in such devices and accessories used with them, there is only a limited amount of space to put a mechanical solution for a volume control, such as a knob, push buttons, etc. Also, to use one or more keys that have several functions, one of which is volume control, may undesirably increase the complexity of use and/or construction of such electronic devices.
As electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices become smaller, there is less space available for operational controls, connectors, and the like. Also, as such electronic devices have increased features, there is less available space for adding further features. There is a need to optimize space usage on such devices.